Frozen
by XXMurasaki-TsukiXX
Summary: Sakura knows that Sasuke will never return. Fed up with being alone while she watches everyone else receive love, she leaves Konoha to become a rouge ninja. Will she see Sasuke? Will he even acknowledge her existence?
1. Never Coming Home

**A/N: I'm back with a new story! Hope u like!! **

**Summary: Sakura knows that Sasuke will never return. Fed up with being alone while she watches everyone else receive love, she leaves Konoha to become a rouge ninja. Will she see Sasuke? Will he even acknowledge her existence? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**I'm planning my release  
Tonight I'll speak the words I never  
Thought I'd ever have to say to you  
Hope it stings you so deeply  
For a moment you might see me  
And I'll leave you there alone  
One more thing that you should know  
I'm not ever coming home**_

**Chapter 1: Never Coming Home**

"Sakura-chan! How long until we get back home?!" The loud mouth blonde shinobi Naruto yelled, as Team Kakashi jumped from tree to tree to go back to Konoha from an escort mission.

"It should take one more hour!" Sakura answered back with a smirk but it disappeared when she felt the presence of chakra, so she stopped in her tracks, grabbing a kunai from her holster, the other 3 men mimicking her moves after feeling the chakra's presence. A minute later four figures emerged from the bushes, one had light blue hair, pale skin, and shark teeth, the other was tall and had brown hair, the kunoichi was dressed slutty, she had on short shorts, thigh high boots, and a shirt that showed off her belly button and her lower back, she also had on glasses and her red hair was uneven, the last one was so familiar that Sakura and Naruto grew wide eyed, Kakashi and Sai remained emotionless

"Look, whoever you guys are, we don't want to start a fight, we're just passing by," the blue haired one said

"Suigetsu you idiot! You think they're going to just let us go that easily?" the kunoichi yelled

"Sakura, Naruto…let them pass," Kakashi ordered causing the two to look at him in shock as he placed his kunai back into the holster.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's right there in front of us, you expect us to let him pass without a fight?!" Naruto argued, as team Hebi turned to Sasuke with questioning glances, Sasuke continued to stand there emotionless

"Drop it Naruto…he's never going to come back to Konoha," Sakura said, an emotionless look covering her face but her emerald eyes held sadness, anger, and betrayal

"Thanks guys, see Karin I was smart for asking!" Suigetsu said with a smile as Sasuke walked ahead of them, everyone else following him as they left Team Kakashi

"Sakura-chan why'd you let him go that easily I thought you lo-"

"JUST SHUT UP NARUTO!!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled, interrupting the shocked Naruto "You don't know anything, trying to bring Sasuke back is pointless, it's just a waste of time, don't you get it? He's never coming home…he's made it pretty obvious by now," Sakura said then she continued running back to Konoha, the rest following behind her after a while as a couple of tears slipped from her eyes, remembering what Sasuke said to her a coupe of months ago, after she and Naruto saw him at Orochimaru's base.

**Flashback**

_**Sakura was on her way to Sunagakure to cure shinobis from a battle that the village of rain sprung on them. When night fell Sakura stopped at an inn to rest and regain the chakra that she lost when she was running. A few minutes later she appeared at the hot spring and relaxed into the soothing warm water, when she fully relaxed she felt the presence of a chakra, looking up her emerald eyes met with onyx orbs "S-Sasuke-kun, what're you doing here?!" Sakura asked, shocked, and embarrassed at how they both were in only towels**_

"_**I'm on a mission and decided to rest here…and I hope you're smart enough to know that this was a mixed bath," Sasuke said, his emotionless façade never leaving his face as Sakura stood up to leave, hurt appearing in her eyes from the insult**_

"_**If I knew that I would've stopped at another inn," Sakura said walking past Sasuke, clutching her towel tighter to her chest, but she stopped when she felt two arms snake around her waist, then she was pulled into a hard object, blushing when she realized that it was Sasuke's bare chest.**_

"_**But if you never went to this inn then I would've never had any fun, I can tell you still like me…Sakura," Sasuke whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck sending shivers down her spine**_

"_**Sasuke, let go of me," Sakura said, trying to pry his arms off of her waist as she tried to keep her towel on at the same time, but then Sasuke did something unexpected, he started caressing her thighs closest to her entrance causing her to moan out loud**_

"_**I never thought you'd be rude enough by leaving out the –kun in my name," Sasuke said nibbling on her neck, making Sakura bite her lip so she wouldn't moan again "No one's here, I'm horny and you still like me, loosen up and let me control you Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her earlobe, feeling her tense, but then slowly loosen her strained muscles**_

'_**This is wrong, I'm still a virgin, I should leave…but…this is the first time he's actually paying attention to me…I guess I don't mind,' Sakura thought, lowering her arms from her towel, feeling Sasuke's lips turn into a smirk as he roughly laid her on the cold stone ground, ripping the towel away from her body, allowing him to survey her body with needy hunger filled onyx eyes, Sakura tried to cover up her body, suddenly realizing the situation she was in, but Sasuke roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head **_

"_**I don't think so…I said I want you, and I always get what I want," Sasuke said with a smirk, taking a breast into his mouth, and sucking hard making Sakura moan out loud. She wanted to willingly give herself up to him, but it was getting harder and harder to do as the seconds passed by. When Sasuke was done with that breast, he moved over to her left one, giving it the same treatment as he massaged her core, earning even more moans from the kunoichi. After a while of making her even more wetter, Sasuke ripped away his towel, revealing his long, hardened member, before Sakura could even look up at him, he penetrated through her barrier, making her scream in pain as tears slid out of her eyes. After a while, Sakura nodded and Sasuke slowly started thrusting in and out of her, he didn't want her to keep screaming, someone could come in if she screamed, and he didn't want to silence her with a kiss, kisses were promises of love, something he wasn't capable of. A few seconds later, Sakura lifted her hips, urging Sasuke to go faster, which he did, shortly making her reach her climax which he soon reached his too, spilling his seeds into her. After collapsing on her body, he pulled out, catching his breath, looking over to Sakura, seeing the rise and fall of her chest.**_

"_**Sakura…I want you to know that this was a one time deal, and stop looking for me, I'm never going back to Konoha…I have nothing there," Sasuke said as Sakura sat up and started wrapping her towel around herself, looking away from his gaze**_

"_**I kind of figured that you wouldn't come back…I gave up a while ago…but thanks for tonight," Sakura said looking down at her feet, a sad smile crossing her lips then she stood up and walked back inside, ignoring the sore in between her legs. Once she entered her room she crumpled to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollable soft sobs.**_

**End Flashback**

"Sakura-chan are you all right?" Naruto asked in worry and concern after they entered Konoha

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be all right?" Sakura answered plastering a fake smile on her face, hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice

"Well, your reaction to seeing Sasuke again wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Naruto answered, knowing that Sakura's smile was fake, but he didn't point it out, she hasn't truly smiled since before Sasuke left

"I'm fine, I just react differently from you guys," Sakura answered guilt creeping into her mind, she never told anyone about losing her virginity to Sasuke a few months ago, she had to do a jutsu to her womb to make sure she didn't become pregnant since none of them used any protection.

"Just be sure not to do anything stupid…you, Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-chan are the only family I have left," Naruto said patting Sakura's shoulder before heading to Ichiraku to meet up with his girlfriend, Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto…but I guess I'm going to end up like Sasuke…I'm sorry everyone, but I can't stay here anymore." Sakura said to herself, then she ran back to her apartment to pack everything she wanted to take with her, she planned on leaving Konoha. And she never wanted to return.

TBC

**A/N: I'm back, cliffhanger already, yes I know. The lemon in this one sucked, I tried to keep Sasuke in character, but it didn't turn out too good. ; And in this one Sakura betrays Konoha…again. My fans from my previous story, Show Me Love, are probably wondering why I tend to make Sakura betray Konoha. How would you feel, if you asked the guy you loved to take you with him, but he refused because you're too weak. Then shortly after the love of your life leaves, your brother figure leaves too, leaving you all alone. And if you see the love of your life again, but he just tries to kill you. You should understand why I do the things I do. Well, review I'll be back soon!!!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in a while! School started a couple of months ago and I've been really busy. Especially these past couple of weeks, so I'll try to update this story as soon as I remember my flash drive. ;


End file.
